


Later

by louis_wife505



Series: Thiam works [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louis_wife505/pseuds/louis_wife505
Summary: Liam: "Fuck you!"Theo: "Later. Now listen here you little shit."





	Later

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my tumblr.
> 
> If you all wanna follow to see more thiam works and find out when I'll be updating. You can find me at mrsniallhoran505

**Liam: “Fuck you.”**

**Theo: “Later. Now listen here you little shit.”**

Thank you to [@textsfromthiam](https://tmblr.co/mq0uZ2gynWbfZiRam7df7nQ) for allowing me to use their post as the prompt for this little story. Check out their blog, it’s amazing!

“You know what Theo,” Liam got in Theo’s face, “Fuck you!” The two teens had been fighting for the last ten minutes. Each throwing insults and punches, making the rest of the pack back up out of reach. “Later. Now listen here you little shit. I told you this was a bad plan. You were the one that wanted to come here and now we’re all trapped.” Theo shoved Liam back. Mason catching Liam before he hit the floor. “You were the one that wanted to fight them. The rest of us said we should retreat and regroup.” Liam shoved Theo.

“Will both of you stop arguing. We can figure a way out of this.” Scott was fed up with their outbursts. “Scott’s right. Each of the tunnels lead back to an entrance. We can get out and more than likely avoid the hunters.” Stiles gave Theo a look the chimera couldn’t read. “Fine.” Theo and Liam separated and let Stiles, Lydia, and Mason figure a way out, using the map they had brought. 

Liam hated this hunter war and wished it was over. The pack had gone to New York when they heard about supernatural creatures being attacked and murdered. When they got here they started doing recon immediately. They tracked the group of hunters to an abandoned subway station. When they came in they were attacked forcing them to run into one of the tunnels, they took a wrong turn and now they’re lost. The pack wanted to get out using one of the emergency exits but Theo and the other pack wanted to fight. 

Scott was against it but the other pack convinced him it was the only way out. Liam pointed out a track that would put them behind the hunters. The hunters figured this out as well, separating the packs and trapping Liam and the others. 

“We’re near 18th Street, we can follow the tracks to City Hall Loop. It loops around, we could lead the hunters in there and make them think we kept going, then we just exit the station.” Mason looked to Scott for approval. “Alright let’s go. Theo and I will take point. Liam and Malia watch our backs.” Malia shook her head and grabbed Scott’s arm. The werecoyote didn’t like the plan, or more she didn’t want to separate from the alpha. “I’ll watch the back with Liam. We fight better together anyways.” Theo stood next to the beta. Both teens still reeked of anger but no one could argue against Theo’s point. They all knew he was right. Surprisingly him and Liam worked good together when fighting, like two bodies with one brain.

“Fine, let’s hurry before it’s too late.” They all took off heading the way Mason told them to go. It wasn’t long till they heard the hunters getting close. “We’ll lead them into the loop and trap them.” Theo yelled out causing the pack to look at him in shock. “Once they round the corner we can attack. They won’t see it coming.” Liam added knowing what Theo was doing. “Hurry up.” Liam and Theo took point, leaving the pack to stare after them. “They think they can trick us. They got another thing coming. Guns up, shoot anything that moves.” A hunter ordered. The hunters fell for it.

Once they got to the station they hid in corners and behind walls. Listening as the hunters went passed and into the loop. If they continued to follow it, it would lead them far away from the pack. “Let’s go.” Scott gestured towards the exit. Once they were outside and far away from the abandoned station Scott looked to Theo and Liam. “That was pretty smart Theo. Did you both plan that?” Liam and Theo shook their heads. “I just figured they were more likely to follow the tracks if they thought we were planning an ambush. Give us a chance to hide and get away.” Theo shrugged and looked to Liam. “He’s done it before, I just followed.” 

The pack hated to admit it but it was impressive thinking. “Ok, now that we’re out of danger, can we talk about what happened down there?” Stiles looked around at each member of the pack, expecting them to know what he meant. “Liam told Theo ‘fuck you’ and Theo’s response was just to say ‘later’.” Stiles looked ready to combust. He honestly couldn’t understand how they missed it. “Let’s just get back to the hotel.” Lydia walked away, pulling Stiles with her. Liam and Theo stayed behind. 

“So I can fuck you later, huh?” Liam gave Theo an amused smirk. For once he had something to tease the chimera about. “Well I’d be doing the fucking, but you get my drift.” Theo winked and walked off to catch up with the pack. Leaving Liam to stare after him, flustered and slightly turned on.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue?


End file.
